My Luck
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Beth Potter has finally decided to find her cousin Harry. She arrives at the Burrow and meets the Weasleys. And from the moment she sees one of them she's in love. Only problem. He's engaged.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the large, lopsided house and nodded. This was the place Mr Black said. I walked up the path and knocked the door. A middle aged woman opened it and looked at me.

" I'm looking for Harry Potter. I was told that he would be here," I said, then I laughed. " I'm not a Death Eater. I'm his cousin, Beth Potter. I can prove it if you want."

" No, I believe you," she said. " I'm Molly Weasley. Harry should be upstairs with Ron. I'll call him." She took me into the house and I sat down at the kitchen table. About five minutes later a black haired, green eyed boy came into the kitchen.

" You really do look like him," I said. " Uncle James would be very proud. I suppose you play Quidditch all Potters are good at that."

Harry just stared at me and I smiled.

" Sorry. I should have introduced myself first. I'm Beth Potter. I'm your cousin, from your dad's side. My dad and uncle James were brothers," I said.

" So just checking, you are not a Death Eater," he said.

" No. I'm sorry about you having to live with the Durselys all this time, I've only met them once, at Uncle James' wedding and they seemed horrible then," I said.

" They still are," he said.

" So you're going into fifth year," I asked.

" Sixth, I'm Quidditch captain," he said.

" What position."

" Seeker."

" I play keeper."

" Why am I only finding out about you now?"

" We were living abroad when Voldemort attacked your house. Our dads never got on so he didn't take you in. Until I started first year we lived in America so I went to the Salem Academy for witches. After that we moved to France, my sister Maggie goes to Beaubatons. So we've never even been to Hogwarts. I'm sorry Harry," I said. Mrs Weasley came back into the kitchen and looked at us.

" Would you like to move into the living room so I can get dinner ready," she asked.

" It's alright. We're finished," I said. " Would you like help with dinner."

" That would be lovely Beth but you're a guest. I can call Ginny down if I need help," she said. I nodded but still looked around the cupboards for plates and glasses. When I found them I put them on the table.

" I thought I said I didn't need help," Mrs Weasley said, smiling.

" I like doing it," I said.

In less than an hour everyone was coming in for dinner. There was Ginny, the youngest and only girl. Then Ron, he was Harry's best friend. Then there was Fred and George, the twins. There was Harry and his other friend Hermione then Fleur who was marrying Bill Weasley next year.

The door opened and a man who must have been Mr Weasley walked in. Someone else followed him. I didn't need to be told who it was. Ever since I was a baby I wanted what wasn't mine Maggie's toys, my friends clothes.

Bill looked around the table and he stared at me.

" Who are you," he asked as he sat down.

" Beth, Beth Potter," I said.

" She's Harry's cousin Bill," Mrs Weasley said, confirming my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

" What was my dad like," Harry asked.

" As I said Dad fought a lot with Uncle James so I didn't see him much. But he was funny and kind of like you," I said," I don't know much about Aunt Lily because we moved to America just after the wedding."

" What's it like in America," Hermione asked.

" The Academy was hidden in the middle of a city so there was always something to do. We were allowed out every Sunday. It's an all girls school. And during the summer vacation mum and dad took us all over the country. I've been in all fifty states I think," I said.

" Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Time for bed. Back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Mrs Weasley said. I stood up and walked towards the door.

" I'll go too," I said.

" Where are you staying Beth," Mrs Weasley asked.

" Potter Manor. It'll be lonely but I'll have plenty of space and no one to bother me," I said, smiling.

" You're welcome to stay here if you want," she said.

" No thanks. It's fine," I said.

" And you can come over anytime," she said.

" Alright. See you," I said before I left. I apparated back to Potter Manor and went straight to my room. I sat at my desk and picked up my mirror.

" Eve," I said. A few minutes later my friend's face appeared in the mirror.

" Hey, how's England," she asked.

" Alright. I just met my cousin. It went well," I said.

" So it went horrible," she asked.

" No, it was good. I'm glad he's looked after well by his friend's mum. I just wish I could have been there earlier. He's been through too much for a sixteen year old," I said.

" So what's England like," she asked.

" Wet," I said and she laughed. " I'm not joking."

" So what are English boys like," Eve asked.

" I don't know. When I arrived I was so jet lagged I slept for two days then I went to find Harry," I said.

" So his friend doesn't have any brothers," she asked.

" Five of them," I said.

" And.."

" One hasn't spoken to the family in a year. There's the twins they like jokes. Then there's one in Romania looking after dragons," I said.

" And you like the one you haven't mentioned," my friend said.

" He's engaged, and how did you know," I said.

" I am your best friend, remember? At least things usually work out for you," Eve said.

" Like what," I asked.

" We were supposed to have a Charms test then you came out of the hospital and we didn't have one," she said.

" I suppose you're right. How's everyone," I asked.

" Good. Did Callie write to you. She's engaged to a muggle. And Jenni can't stop laughing at this," she said and I nodded.

" The giggler, the idiot, the flirt and the know-it-all," I said.

" That's us. Sorry Beth. I have to go," Eve said.

" Bye," I said and her face disappeared and I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I put my quill down and looked over my letter again.

Dear Eve.

I have been in England four months. I haven't really seen my cousin because he's at school but I go to Weasley's once a week for dinner. That's the only contact I have with humans except for in work but they're all Muggles so it's different. I can't help but notice that when I'm at the Weasleys Fleur, Bill's fiancée seems to hate me. I don't know what I've done wrong maybe I'll get a chance to ask her over Christmas before I come home. I'll be home on Christmas Eve by the way. We can talk properly then.

Love Beth.

I called Zeus and tied the letter to his leg.

" Go on boy. Go to Eve," I said and he soared through the open window.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Burrow and smiled.

" Merry Christmas," I said. Molly hugged me and then stood back.

" You're late," she said.

" I know. I had work to finish if I wanted two weeks off to go home," I said and she laughed.

" Everyone else is in the living room," she said. I nodded and went in.

" Hi," I said. I hugged Harry then sat beside Ginny.

" How's school been," I asked.

" Alright," she answered.

" And any improvements with my cousin," I asked.

" I think he knows I'm not just Ron's sister now," she said.

" That's good," I said.

" And you," Ginny said.

" And me what," I asked.

" Anyone you like because you haven't been here the last few weeks according to Mum. You must have someone keeping you company," she said.

" No, I've been a bit busy with work and stuff. Where's Fleur, she's not here," I said.

" No, she went to visit her family for Christmas, she only decided yesterday when Mum mentioned you would be here," Ginny said, grinning.

We sat for ages until one by one everyone went up to bed until Bill and I were the last ones. I stood up and walked to the stairs.

" Night," I said.

" Think I'll go to bed too," Bill said, he turned out the lights and I fell on the first stair.

" Lumos," he said.

" My ankle," I mumbled.

" Is it ok," he asked.

" I think so," I said. I grabbed the bannister and stood up then gasped and fell to the floor. Bill crouched down beside me.

" Hold on," he said. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He let me down outside Ginny's room.

" Thanks," I said.

" You're welcome," he said. I looked at him and smiled. A minute later we were still staring at each other.

" Night," I said, before I could turn to open the door he kissed me. My eyes widened and I went into the bedroom. I hobbled to my bed and put my pyjamas on.

" Beth," Ginny said, once I was in bed.

" Yeah?"

" Will you help me think of a plan?"

" What type of plan?"

" One to get rid of Fleur."

" Ginny that's mean."

" But Bill doesn't like her now. I can tell."

" How?"

" Because all of tonight he was looking at you the way he looked at Fleur."

" That's enough Ginny. Go to sleep," I said, feeling my cheeks go red.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up in a tree looking around. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget about Christmas Eve.

We only kissed for a second, he's probably forgotten about it by now or he's ashamed. That might be why he's avoiding me.

" Don't be so stupid Elizabeth," I mumbled. " You've no chance."

I couldn't help but think the best thing would be going back to America.

" Beth, are you out here."

I kept quiet not wanting to be found.

" Beth."

I looked down and saw Bill standing by the tree. I went to sneeze and I covered my nose but the sound was still loud enough to be heard.

" Beth, come down. I think we should talk," he said. I didn't reply and a few minutes later he started to climb up. He stayed on a branch below me and I heard him say something. I slipped through the tree trunk and screamed. I landed on a floor and I looked around.

" What is this place," I asked.

" The Weasley family tree house. No one really uses it anymore," he said.

" Well this is definitely the best tree house I've ever seen," I laughed.

It looked like a complete house just stuck inside a tree. There was a kitchen and a sitting room and stairs leading on up.

I sat down on a chair and looked at him.

" So what do you want," I asked.

" About the other night," he said.

" Don't talk about it Bill. It'd be best if we forgot about. Or how about we obliviate each other," I said.

" I can't forget," he said.

" I can't either. But last time I checked you were engaged," I said, folding my arms.

" Yeah, I know," he said with a smile.

" If you aren't going to say anything worthwhile I'm going," I said. I stood up and looked around for a door. " How do I get out of here?"

" I can't remember," he said.

" You remember how to get in and forget how to get out. Idiot," I mumbled. I walked to the stairs and decided to go up and look around. As I passed each floor I noticed doors with the names of all the Weasleys on them.

" Yep, best tree house ever," I said. I turned and walked back down the stairs. I saw a bookshelf and walked over to it. I saw both Magic and Muggle books.

" This one's my favourite," Bill said, taking a book off the shelf and holding it so I could read the blurb.

" The Adventures of Tom Sawyer," I smirked.

" Dad got it for us. Ginny used to love pretending all these books were real. She'd make scenes out of them and make the rest of us be the characters," he said. I smiled at him and noticed how close we were standing. Bill sat the book down then put his hand on my cheek.

" Bill," I whispered and he shook his head before he kissed me. It started softly but within minutes it had changed.

His tongue crashed against my lips and I parted them slightly and his tongue zoomed into my mouth exploring everywhere.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as possible. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging hard.

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled. I slowly stretched out then I realised I wasn't alone and I wasn't in my own bed.

" Oh God. What did we do," I mumbled. I shook Bill gently and he groaned. " Bill, Bill. Wake up. We need to talk." Slowly he began to wake up and realise what I had a few minutes before.

" Did we?" He looked at me.

" Going by how sore I am, yes and for quite a while as well," I snapped. " So what do we do?"

" Good question," he said.

" Do we just try and forget it?"

" But what if you're pregnant?"

" I'm going to America today for three months. No one will have to know. And while I'm away you can think of what to say to Fleur," I said. I got up and pulled my clothes on quickly. I turned to Bill who was now fully dressed.

" As soon as she gets back I'll break it. Then in a few months we can tell everyone," he said. I nodded and hugged him. He put his hand under my chin and brought it up to kiss me. After a minute I pulled away. I apparated back to Potter Manor and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

" Beth would you stop being sick. It's my wedding day," Callie said.

" It's hardly my fault," I snapped, wiping my face with a towel and leaving the bathroom.

" What's wrong anyway," Eve asked.

" Probably a bug or something. You know I pick everything up," I said with a smile.

" Yep we do," Jenni said. " Here put your dress on." She handed me a pink dress and I rolled my eyes. Of course it was pink. I took off my pyjamas and put it on.

" It doesn't look bad," I said with a laugh.

" What's that supposed to mean," Callie said.

" You don't borrow my clothes and I never borrow yours because we're so different," I said.

" So she's surprised she actually likes it," Eve said.

" Are you sure you're alright Beth? You've been sick all morning," Jenni said.

" I'm not missing this and I feel fine now," I said with a smile.

" Come on. It's times to go," Callie said, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

I slipped back into the bedroom and Eve looked at me.

" Alright. What's really wrong with you. You've been sick every morning since you got here," she said.

" I don't know. I'm just sick I suppose," I said.

" Beth, you're not... Are you?" She said.

" Am I what," I asked. " I'm tired Eve. Let me sleep," I said.

" You must be. I'm a healer. How did I not realise earlier," she said.

" Slow down Eve," I said.

" Sit on the bed," she said. I sat down and she crouched down beside me and pointed her wand at me.

" Congratulations," she said.

" What? Oh no. This isn't good," I mumbled.

" Why what's wrong. You don't know the dad?"

" No that's not the problem. The problem is the dad is engaged," I said.

" Ohhh. Bill Weasley," Eve asked and I nodded.

" I should write and tell him," I said.

" Or... I've heard of a potion that can pause a birth for up to a year. You can take it until things are sorted out," she said.

" How does it work?" I asked.

" Well you have to take it before two months so the it won't cause much harm to the baby. When you want the baby to be born you stop taking it and the baby will be born in the amount of months that are left," Eve said, standing up and grabbing a book off a shelf. " It's perfectly safe."

" I think I'll do that then for a while at least. Can you make it for me?" I asked.

" Sure. And there is one good thing you don't have to tell your parents now that you aren't talking to them," she said.

" It's been a year. They obviously don't want to talk to me," I said.

" You did the right thing," Eve said, sitting beside me and hugging me.

" I know I did. I just wish they would see that," I said.

" Well Harry's better off now that you've found him. Right?" Eve said with a smile.

" Yes but they could at least talk to me," I whispered.

" They'll get over it and then you'll be their favourite daughter again," she said. I shook my head.

" I was never their favourite. They always pushed me aside for Margaret. That's why I loved school, I didn't have to listen to them continuously praise her for doing nothing," I said. Eve hugged me and I heard her laugh.

" Maybe you aren't good enough for them. But you're too good to be friends we me, Callie and Jenni," she said and I smiled.

" You're right," I laughed. " Now come now, lets go do something."


End file.
